


City of Devils

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [84]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birth, C-Section, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Homebirth trasnfer hospital, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, difficult birth, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy is faced with a difficult decision.One-shot based on the song City of Devils by Yellowcard.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 5





	City of Devils

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Ohhhhh god." Billy moans, expressing the pain that he’s in. He was propped up in his bed, with his husband behind him, holding him while he was in labor.

"You're doing great Billy, but unfortunately you're not progressing as much as you should." His midwife, Bonnie, informs him.

"W-What does that mean?" He asks, already exhausted from the many hours he’s been at this.

"We're gonna have to go to the hospital and see if they can give you Pitocin to get this labor going." She explains.

"Is her head down at least?" He asks.

"For now yes, but with the lack of progression she may become posterior." She says and Billy sighs, feeling tears well in his eyes.

He doesn't want to go to the hospital. He wants to have her here, that was the plan. He was going to have an all natural home birth for their little girl but the plan was slowly falling through. She was nine days past her due date and now he was starting to lose hope of his wishes being granted.

Billy’s been in labor since 2:30 yesterday afternoon and it was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon now, so pretty much over 24 hours in labor and their baby girl was nowhere near being close to coming out. She's been putting lots of pressure towards his lower region and his back and it has not been a good time at all.

"I'm sorry Billy, but we have to do what's best for you and for the baby."

"...I know." He whimpers and feels Steve kiss his shoulder, moving his forward a bit.

Bonnie frowns and gets off the bed, letting them get up as well. 

"Steve...I don't want to go." Billy whines, feeling his husband move from behind him. He comes around and closes Billy’s legs for him.

"I know baby, but you have to. It'll be okay, I'll be there and I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you, okay?"

"Okay." Billy nods and Steve lightly pecks his lips. He gets off the bed and goes to pack a bag for them to have at least while Billy’s sister, Max, gets him ready to leave.

He got another contraction in the process and hunched over, breathing through the severe pain. This back labor was a killer and he absolutely hated it.

When he first started labor, he had prepared himself for when the contractions started. You ride the wave and then you have the relief time and obviously in the beginning of labor you have longer periods of relief in between. Well, he quickly realized that he wasn't getting that relief because his back kept seizing up, so much during every contraction that then what was supposed to be the break in between contractions it was still aching and still sore. So the wave of labor definitely heightened for him..

Then after about seven and a half hours later, Max came and joined them for their support team. By then, Billy had moved into the bathroom and tried out the shower with Steve. That was pretty much the only thing that relieved it. He sat and let the hot water hit his back. They were trying to run with the hypnobirthing techniques so Steve was coach and tried to help him focus on mind over body.

The "sensation" was so, so, so intense and the back labor was so painful that he helped Billy relax his muscles during contractions. He kept reminding him to breathe and Billy was just trying to get through it.

Now, all those plans he had just went down the drain and they were on our way to the hospital.

They were loaded into the car and Max started the long drive to the hospital. They lived about an hour and a half from the nearest hospital and Billy was not at all excited about having these contractions in the car.

Every time he got one, he made Max pull over because the pain was just too much and he wasn't having all these bumps and holes in the street.

They eventually made it to the hospital around six something and were checked into a room.

Billy’s wonderful sister/"doula assistant", if you will, put up all these signs all over the room. He wanted to have these affirmations as a positive mantra, a reminder of things to just repeat to himself when he was like in the throws of labor and he texted them to her and the talented artist she is, made all of these for him.

Billy wanted it to be as peaceful as possible.

They had put a fetal monitor around his large belly and he was on the bed with his legs open and Steve sat in between then, rubbing all up and down his inner thighs to relieve the pressure near his lower area.

After another three hours, the doctor came in to check him and informed them that he was still only at three centimeters dilated. She said that at this rate, the baby probably wouldn't be coming until the next evening which would be another 24 hours or so in labor. Since his water hadn't broken for over those 24 hours, the clock was ticking for this little girl to come out.

They started him on some Pitocin like they said and had to give him an epidural to speed things up as much as he didn't want to.

Now, he was laying in the bed at almost ten at night miserable and upset.

Slowly breathing through the contractions, wanting this baby girl to come out already. He didn't care anymore for all the meds he was given, he just wanted her here so that he would know she's okay.

**\---**

**12:49AM**

Billy’s doctor came in at about almost one in the morning and checked him again.

"You're only at four and a half centimeters, Billy. Now I would allow you to keep going but I can tell that you're miserable about all of this and I completely understand how you feel because I see it everyday. But since you are developing a slight fever we're going to have to do an emergency C-Section and get her out. She's failing to fall into your birth canal which is why you're dilating a lot slower. I'm so sorry but it's what is best for you and the baby."

"Okay." Billy swallows and chokes back his tears.

Once she left, Steve went back to his husband and held his hand while he cried.

"I don't want this to have to happen."

"I know babe." Steve swallows, cupping Billy’s face. "But she's going to get our baby girl out and make sure that you're both healthy, okay? I know how badly you wanted to birth her at home but sometimes things change and we can't control that. I'm so proud of you for how far you've come. You've been a champ through it all, babe." He smiles and kisses his forehead.

It was like an instinctive thing because Billy felt her jammed up beneath his rib cage. He knew she wasn't where she's supposed to be. He’s not close to pushing this baby out.

He brings his hand up and wipes his tears from his eyes.

"You're gonna be fine, baby. Nothing is your fault, okay?"

"Yeah." He breathes out and Steve gives him a kiss.

She was kicking towards his back like she's been and honestly, that C-Section needs to happen sooner. As much as he hates this and doesn't want to live with the mental scar of having to have this major surgery, Billy just needed his daughter here.

So, his doctor called in the C-Section and he was getting prepped to go to the OR.

Steve has scrubs on over his clothes and Max tied Billy’s curls up into a loose bun before they took him down. She walked with them the entire way there then wished him luck before he went in. He is so grateful to have a sister like her in his life, even if they weren’t biologically related. She's so supportive and has been so helpful his entire pregnancy.

The nurse rolled Billy in and laid him flat on the cold table. Steve came over and was given a stool to sit on beside his head.

The meds were making Billy shiver so Steve took his hand and tried to warm him up by kissing it over and over again.

"She's gonna be here very soon baby...very soon." He says.

“I'm going to start, Billy. Can you feel this?" His doctor asks.

"Nope."

"Okay, here we go."

Billy nods and can feel some tugging but nothing more.

"You're going to feel some pressure on your chest in a few minutes." She says.

Those few minutes came and he sure did feel the pressure. Then a loud cry erupted in the room and his lips quiver as tears pooled into his eyes.

"Aww babe, she's here." Steve says, smiling behind his mask.

They allow him to cut her cord then she's taken to the other side of the room right away. She was crying, but it was music to their ears that she was alive.

Steve pulled down his mask and gave me a big kiss. "I am so proud of you babe. She's so wonderful wait until you see her." He says as tears roll down his cheeks.

A nurse then comes over, smiling, while holding their baby girl.

"Here she is, Billy." She says and Steve helps move Billy’s gown so she can lay his baby on his chest.

"Oh my god...she's real." Billy softly smiles and presses a gentle kiss to her head. "Hi sweetheart, welcome to the world my love." He couldn't stop staring at her, she's just so perfect.

The nurses leave him with his baby girl for a while until he’s taken back to his room to recover. They laid his precious girl into the bassinet and wheeled her into the room with them. He was not allowing her to leave, he knows the hospital has a nursery but he was her mother and she'll be staying here with him and Steve.

When Billy was back in the bed, he knocked out right away. He was extremely exhausted from the long labor and stressful birth of this little being, he calls his daughter.

He can finally relax and sleep in peace.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Billy wakes up just as the sun comes up and he hears his little one giving off soft moans in her bassinet.

He tries to move closer very carefully since he can't really move much due to his incision scar. He reaches over and lays his hand over her belly to let her know that he was there.

"Hi baby girl, you couldn't sleep huh?" He asks, carefully inching himself closer to her. Once he’s finally close enough, he reaches in and picks her up. He carried her over to him and laid her in his arms, "There we go, hi sweet girl."

"You are just so beautiful and so special to us you have no idea. Daddy and I have been waiting for you and anticipating your arrival, baby girl."

Billy continues to talk to her as she goes back to sleep in his arms.

Steve eventually wakes up from where he was laying on the cot they provided for him. He gets up and joins the baby and Billy on the bed, resting his head on his shoulder as they stare endlessly at their daughter.


End file.
